waking up to a monster chapter 1
by Gamerlesbo
Summary: elsa realizes that the feelings she has for her sister are a bit more than she had expected and when anna gets a wedding proposal elsa's world comes undone. (elsanna)


i dont own frozen or any of the characters from frozen.

Elsa wakes up to movement behind her, she turns around to see a created that could only compare to fiery witch. The witch had wiry red hair sticking out in every which way and she looked like she was about to pounce on Elsa. The ice queen did the only thing she would think of at the time and shot a light blast of frost into the witches face.

"Anna no!" The witch's hair was now blown back, she had a crooked look on her face, and a thin layer of frost on her face and hair. Anna smiled down at her sister and laughed a heartily.

"You know Elsa I've heard of frosted tips before but this is a bit much don't you think?" Anna bends down and kisses her sister in the nose then stands up straight to look at her sister. Elsa smiles lightly at her sister and sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, each leg on either side of Anna. Elsa begins whipping off the frost on her sister's face.

"I'm sorry Anna, you scared me with your morning hair. Plus..." She begins, putting a stray hair in her face behind her ear.

"I'm still not all that used to being so close to someone..." Elsa looks away in embarrassment. Anna understood her sister's fears mostly because she wasn't quite used to it herself. Almost 16 years of being alone other than the occasional staff member striking some kind of conversation with her. Most of her days growing up consisted of her babbling to her sister's door and playing in the ball room.

"I know Els, we will work together, fixing our lives hand in hand." Elsa looks up and smiles at her younger sister. She finally stands and sees she has missed a small bit of frost on Anna's cheek. Elsa decided to be a little daring and she licks the frost off. She then turns to her changing area and walks behind the divider quite quickly to hide her bright red blush.

Anna is stuck in the position her sister left her in till she reaches up and touches where Elsa's tongue had touched her skin. With her face being hotter because of a bright red blush, the skin Elsa licked was a great deal colder. Finally Anna snaps out of it and skips over to the divider that Elsa is behind and stands to the side of it, just enough that she couldn't see behind it. That's when she realized that she kind of wanted to see behind it. Anna leans back a little and witnesses something she always found so beautiful however normally in a different situation.

Elsa's ice magic.

Elsa's back was facing Anna so all she was able to see was the top of Elsa's pale ass. As Anna tried to get a better look at it, the ice began crawling up Elsa's body. From the top of her delicious rump to her beautifully curved hips and then up her creamy back and finally down her slender arms.

Anna leans back a bit too far and starts to fall, she takes a step back to try and catch herself and instead of keeping herself upright she ends up on the floor, flat on her back and her night dress dangerously high up her thigh.

The thud startles Elsa and she turns to see her sister on the floor behind her with her face as bright as a freshly bloomed rose.

"Uhm Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa's eyes scan her sister as she walks over to her as innocent as it may have been all Elsa could see was her baby sister laying on the floor with her chest heaving, legs slightly spread with her night gown crumpled at the top of her thighs and her face beat red as she stares at her like the cat that got caught in the treats.

Elsa now has a light pink that colors her pale cheeks and she holds her hand out to her sister.

"Anna?" She asks once again. Anna can finally hear Elsa's voice now that there was less blood bounding through her ears. She looks up at the platinum blond girl and takes her hand, her blush burning brighter.

"Th-thank you Elsa. I fell and then-" as Elsa pulls Anna up she pulls a little too hard. Elsa has to catch her sister and as she does she holds the slender bodied ginger close to her. The heat from her the smaller girl radiating onto Elsa. It felt like as her skin touched Anna's the heat would spread from the contact place out through her whole body and then radiate to her heart and another spot she didn't expect.

Wha? Why did she feel like this toward her sister? It was sick and wrong... Right?

Sense the great thaw the sisters had been very close, some would say inseparable. They ate together, spent their days together, other than the times when Elsa would have to be in meetings. Then Anna would simply sit in the library and read till Elsa was done. At first Anna would sit outside the door and wait for her sister to come out but sitting like that again, just waiting for her sister to open the door scared her. She hated waiting like that, it reminded her too much of the years of rejection she had gotten from Elsa. Some nights Anna would crawl into Elsa's bed late at night just to be close to her sister's forty below skin under the covers.

Elsa didn't understand why being so close to her sister right now was making her feel like this.

She stands up and helps Anna steady herself.

"Well you seem to be fine now" Elsa steadies her and Anna wipes away non-existing dust off of her night gown. The shorter of the two looks up at the taller girl and sees that she is looking away, seeming uninterested. Anna's shoulders drop and she pouts till she gets behind the changing divider. Elsa notices and giggles a bit. That's when Elsa sees that she can't stop what she is thinking, she can't stop this attraction she has for her sister. She knew she had feeling for her sister but never in a lewd way. She feels like a bad person for feeling this way about her sibling. She feels like monster.

As her thoughts come to a screeching halt her skin turns a whole new kind of pale. She has to forget about Anna like that. She has to conceal her feeling she is slowly growing for her sister.

Her mind stops as a beautiful girl emerges from behind the divider. The girl is in her favorite blue and green dress she had gotten on her "trip" to go and find Elsa on the North Mountain, with her pig tails in her usual braids.

Elsa finally pipes up, hoping to make it not so obvious that she was ogling her sister.

"You look very pretty." Anna blushes and pushes a stray hair behind her ear.

Thank you Elsa but you are more beautifuller that me. I mean not fuller but, wait hasn't this happened before?" Anna stops babbling to think about it as Elsa laughs.

"At my coronation." She says breathy, trying to refill her lungs. Once she calms down she puts thought into the day of the coronation.

"It's amazing that it has been a whole month sense that happened. Actually a month exactly." The girl's thoughts interrupted by a snow man, running as fast as his little legs could take him, right into the girls' room.

"Guys! Guys! There is a surprise outside! It's from Kristof!" The knee high snow man grabs Anna's hand and pulls her out of the room. Before she leaves the door frame Anna looks back to see Elsa's smiling face and it brings such a beautiful feeling to her. She loved her sister so much that it was almost romantic. Okay so it was romantic and Anna knew it, but she could tell her sister didn't have the same feelings as her. Elsa was always so distant, even when there is no door between them. Anna would often find Elsa purposely not looking at her while talking to her, or speaking to her with her back turned. Anna knew for a fact that Elsa had no feelings for her other than the feelings of a sister. The thought of her sister not loving her the same made her wish her heart was frozen again so she wouldn't be able to feel the hot pain of rejection.

"Look Anna! It's some kind of party! For you!" Olaf states excitedly. He points to Kristof who is down on one knee with a small metallic looking ring with a light blue crystal on it that lights up almost like the ones the trolls wear around their necks. Anna's heart starts to pound in her chest as she walks towards the slightly smelly man with messy hair and a rain deer standing behind him. She honestly couldn't tell if she was excited or scared. She loves Kristof but does she love him enough to marry him? Well he is the only person she has ever really loved, other than Elsa. Anna now stands in front of the troll adopted man and sees that he has a light blush on his cheeks.

"Anna I know we haven't known each other that long but I really feel that we have a true connection that no one else could have. I even asked the trolls of you loved me and they said you love someone that you have become very close to in the past month." He takes Anna's left hand into his large hand and she looks down at the hands as hers lays on top of his. His hands were always so rough, nothing like Elsa's. Hers felt like ice cold satin when they held hands.

"So now that I know you love me back, will you marry me Anna, princess of Arendelle?"

At that point Anna felt like her heart had stopped all together. She knew he was going to ask but hearing him say it was terrifying. The only one she really wanted near her was her sister. Anna turns around, hoping to see a beautiful set of blue eyes looking back at her. When she finds none she then turns back to the man on one knee in front of her.

"Uh, Kristof," Anna begins. In her pause she thinks about what marriage with him would be. She would have to move and live with Kristof, she would be leaving Elsa. She couldn't leave Elsa! She turned around again, spotting a window, framing her sister's figure. Elsa was looking down at her and as soon as Anna had seen Elsa she was gone just as fast. Why would Elsa want to be with her, even as just a sister? Elsa was always trying to find reasons not to look at Anna, always something about paper work or a meeting. Anna knew she had no chance with Elsa so she turned back to the man waiting.

"Yes, I will marry you" Anna smiles down at him and watches his smile widen. He puts the ring on her and it lights up a dark blue.

"Why did it light up?" Anna brings the ring to her face in curiosity and examines it.

"I don't know, gran pappy didn't say it would do that." Anna looked back and saw the window Elsa had been standing in now had ice crawling half at up it. Maybe Elsa's paper work was stressing her out again. Anna started her trek back up into the castle.

Flashback to a day before

Kristof knocks on Elsa's bedroom door.

"See I don't understand why Anna is always so scared to knock on her door, nothing happened" Kristof looked at Sven.

"I mean it's not like she's going to freeze us to death." He pauses and thinks about it a moment, and in his Sven voice he replies.

"Well she did almost freeze Anna to death." Kristof's eyes grow wide as the door to the room opens. Anna pops up in the window and giggles as she hugs Kristof.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Kristof looks at the princess in shock, not expecting her to emerge from the queen's room.

"Wait what are you doing? I was looking for Elsa." Anna was now the one with the confused look on her face.

"She is in her room, I was just hanging out with her a little." The grandfather clock rang its loud and slightly annoying gong.

"That late already? I better go to bed." Anna scurried off toward her room. Kristof then walked through to door way to find Elsa sitting at her desk.

"Uhm, Elsa I have a question to ask you." Elsa stood from her chair and turned to face him. He saw her face and all her could think was oh gods please don't let her freeze me.

"Yes Kristof what do you need" Elsa was normally snappy towards Kristof. Every once in a while they would get along but the two were so different that they would butt heads. Kristof scratched the back of his head and rustled his hair a bit.

"So I was wondering, if it's ok with you, I would like your blessing to marry Anna. I don't really know everything about the royal rules but I know that I love her and I know that the most important person to her is you. So may I have your blessing to marry her?"

The room got a bit colder and Elsa's face changed. She didn't look so angry anymore. Elsa put in a small smile for Kristof.

Elsa knew that this day would come but she didn't think it would come this fast. Her heart broke, knowing she would never be able to be the one to be with Anna. Not the way she wanted to be. She looks up at him and nods her head, she fears if she were to talk her voice would give out and it would be real hard to explain why she was so upset.

His smile grew to touch his ears. He picks Elsa up and hugs her tightly, as a reaction she shoots ice at his feet, her arms being pinned to her sides, and he dropped her.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry"

She unfroze his feet and stumbles back, trying to avoid eye contact with the man she had just stuck to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm a little tired, you should go." Kristof nodded, remembering the last time she told his to go and he didn't. He was almost murdered via Marshmallow. He leaves and Elsa waits till she can no longer hear footsteps in the hall. She then storms out of her bedroom door. Goes to the open window in the hall and takes a step out of it. As soon as her foot is out the window ice starts to form a gagged stair case. Nothing like the one at the ice castle, this one had spikes and uneven rails. Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs and every step she took on the ground it would freeze. She ran all the way to nearby forest between the mountains till she reached a clearing that no one knew about but her. Once in the clearing she let it go. Ice was shooting in all different directions, she sang a sad song, she danced slowly, she plotted on how to get Anna to love her, she cried. Finally Elsa looks around at all the empty space and lifts her hands. Two statues were made. One of Hans, one of Kristof. Elsa got close to them and looked at them closely. What did they have that she didn't? They were taller, men of course, and not Anna's sister. She studied Han's figure and put her hand on his icy face. Her arm muscles flexed slightly and his face was now shattered into many pieces. She then faced her sister's soon to be fiancé. She couldn't help but feel hate in her heart for this man. He was about to take the one thing that meant the most to her. He would be the one to hold her, kiss her, and love her. He would get to do all the things that Elsa wasn't allowed to do because of their damned blood. She puts bother hands on the ice Kristof's chest and flexes. Instead of destroying this sculptor there is now an ice Anna standing next to him, looking up at him with a soft smile that she often gave Elsa. Elsa walks over to the ice Anna and changes her position. Now the ice Anna is facing Elsa with her lips puckered, and her eyes shut. Elsa leans in and kisses the cold ice lips, wishing that they could be the warm ones owned by her sister. All the ice sculptors melt away except one. The Anna statue is now sitting on the ground looking as though she was holding someone invisible. Elsa sits down next to the ice Anna and leans into her hard arms. She knows this is as close as she will ever be able to get to Anna holding her like this so she stays there all night, crying, until she sees the sun start to rise.


End file.
